Going legit: Rat and Hog
by Benjikun
Summary: The Junkers have gone legit for real in this AU, with Jamison Fawkes (Junkrat) joining Overwatch and his mate Mako Rutledge joining Blackwatch.
1. Prologue

"Told ya going legit was a good idea, didn't I mate?" With a quick flash of bright teeth, Jamison smiled and held up both of his hands, giddily showing off his blue gloves covering them and then puffing out his chest, proudly showing off the white on blue overwatch logo on his skin tight shirt. "This has been the best idea I've had since that wacky plan of ours, don't ya think big guy?" He nudged the bigger man, who was taking brief naps next to him in between his partner's ramblings, safely covered behind his mask.

"Aye" he quietly grunted, opening a single eye to look at Jamison taking in the image of him in that official blue gear and then quickly shutting it. "Explosives Engineer Jamison Fawkes..." the younger aussie said as he looked at an imaginary neon sign in front of him, panning out his hands as if he had just made it manifest on thin air. "...that is quite a mouthful but it has a decent ring to it, makes me feel proud. To think Overwatch would be quicker to recognize my talents than those boring labcoats at Oasis, it almost brings a tear to my eyes." Jamison shifted on his seat, kicking off his boots and reclining. "They even threw in a nice prosthetic! These folks really know how to make deals! Though I have to admit... I kinda miss my ol' peg leg..." he absent mindedly wiggled the toes on the artificial limb, smiling to himself.

"And you have your own sweet title as well big guy! Defense Specialist Mako Rutledge... BAHAHAHAHAHA I told you that work for me would be useful for your resumé... and all you did was complain. Hah! Now see where that got ya!" Jamison leaned over the table and playfully punched his mate on the shoulder, "Bet they must appreciate your quietness at Blackwatch huh?" Mako, who had barely listened to the last few sentences he had said merely nodded slightly with a low grunt of acknowledgement that was followed by a few wheezes. "Y'know mate, I think you should get your lungs looked at... Dr... uh, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Dr Ziegler... yeah she's a real sweetie, maybe she can get your lungs patched up! She gave me this nice foot! D'you think she can also give you a set of metal lungs?" Jamie then scratched his head, eyeing Mako as he adjusted himself on the other side of the table.

"Maybe I will... the Blackwatch doctors promised to take a look..." Mako huffed as he finished the coffee on his mug with a single gulp, "What are you kicking your boots off for Jamie? It's almost time for you to be off..." he grunted as he got up and made for the bed. "Eh... I don't think I'll take long getting there... but you look real tired mate... maybe you should get some sleep, know what I'm saying?" Mako turned around, looking at Jamison's suddenly concerned face "Is that what you think?" He then felt sudden regret, since Jamison just got up and kept babbling on and on about his health and need to sleep. Sighing, he threw himself on the bed and placing a pillow on top of his head. "Get your boots on and I don't know... go explode some stuff I guess." He needed to say no more, Jamison's eyes widened as he jumped up his seat and slipped his boots back on, this was going to be an exciting day.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission at Cyprus: Overwatch

Jamison could barely sit still as he peeked out the dropship window next to him, marveled at the landscape before him and trying to soak all of it in his eyes. Landscapes he'd never even dream about back at the radiated wasteland the outback he grew up in. "If Mako was here to see this!" He thought as he placed both hands on the glass and peeked through. "I had never seen this place... Uh, what did you say this place is?" He turned his head to his teammate Lena Oxton sitting next to him. "We are heading to Cyprus, but we're not here to sightsee." Lena sternly said crossing her arms, then she turned to the window Jamison was peeking through. "But I have to admit this is a breathtaking view."

Jamison grinned and went back to peering at the landscape below, letting quiet gasps out every few seconds. Soon after landing, they were assembled once more to review the plan as a group. Their commander addressed the group in a motherly tone: "We are going to a former Overwatch installation, so Chief Lindholm here and me are familiar with the layout. We will enter as a team and sneak around the facility, hopefully unnoticed. Engineer Fawkes here has the explosive charges ready, we should only go in and lay them down in strategic but concealed from view spots. Commander Oxton is here to assist us with laying the charges down. Fawkes, it is essential that you work as quietly as possible and not draw any attention, is that clear?" Jamison gulped, looking at the sudden stern expression on the woman standing before him, and then nodded "Aye Captain Amari."

His three teammates smiled, and then turned to the facility they were about to infiltrate. "Just relax Fawkes, you'll be fine." She patted the younger recruit's shoulder and gave him a reasurring smile, to which he smiled back while slowly rubbing his own hands on his lap. He could feel the fleeting, thrilling sensation building up in his stomach, a slight sensation of wanting to throw up and an itch on the lowest part of his back. "We are going in from the west, Oxton and you Fawkes are going on the front, while Amari and I cover your backs. Remember, there is as loading bay on the west side which is were you two are going in." Jamison nodded at the smaller but commandeering man and then followed Lena as she stealthily made her way forward. "Fawkes... I am going ahead to make sure no one can see us and you follow me quietly when I say all is clear, got it?" Lena whispered before turning back to the trail heading toward the loading bay, Jamison nodded without uttering a word, his tongue itching to reply aloud. He made his way behind his teammate with utmost care, paying close attention to his dimly lit and menacing surroundings. The locale sparked a tense and worrisome feeling in him, but he had to control it and keep his team from realizing this. Almost unconsciously he took a deep breath, steeling his resolve as he pressed onward.

His teammate gracefully weaved around the path, with him following close with swift steps whenever she gestured at him with a flick of her hand. The coordination drills had paid off! Jamison thought to himself with a grin. By the time they reached the entrance to the bay, Lena quickly looked around for any hostiles, then their older commanders joined them not long after. "We have disabled their surveillance, you two get in now and we will meet you on the opposite side, at the exit of the hangars on the east side with a dropship ready for take off." Lena nodded, and Captain Amari then handed them a pair of medi-kits "You take these with you just in case... and hit us up should anything go wrong." When they were all set Lena jumped in first. "Fawkes... remember what we said." Captain Amari gestured with her index finger over her lips, Fawkes nodded silently and followed Lena in as the older agents sneaked out of the bay.

"There, this is the first target." Lena's whisper was barely audible to Jamison, who did a titanic effort to keep his lips shut as he laid down the first explosive charge. "Make sure it is well concealed Fawkes." Lena urged in a breath, as she looked around nervously in the dimly lit room., both of her guns held aloft ready to fire at the slightest threat. When he was done clipping the charge to an incospicuous spot, Jamison gestured at her with a thumbs up and a quick click of his tongue. "Is it covered well? Oh, that's it Fawkes... good job. Now let's hurry to the next spot..." As he scurried behind Lena, Jamison felt a thrill on his stomach, a sensation he had only felt before while destroying things and exploding everything around him. He felt a smile curling the corners of his mouth, this time he could feel the anticipation of having to blow up this place later. It was something he had learned to tolerate with Mako, he'd delay his explosions constantly to the point he was almost used to it, but the urgent clicking of a tongue brought him back to reality, Lena was staring at him intently and whispering madly about this being the next location. Apologizing in a hushed tone, Jamison laid down the next charge. "Pay attention Fawkes! We need to be quick." She whispered before hurrying off to the next point.

By the time they had laid down the last charge, Jamison was sweating both due to running around and to the fear of getting caught. Before they could reach the exit point they had agreed on, Lena suddenly stopped in her tracks, and pulled him into a nearby corner. "They must have noticed the disabled surveillance..." Lena whispered, she readied her guns while Jamison readied his grenade launcher. "Captain Amari, we have detected hostiles around the exit to the hangars..." Lena whispered on her intercommunicator as Jamison steadied his grip on his grenade launcher. Jamison gulped softly when he noticed Lena leaning over the wall to look out. "All clear now, hostiles should not be a concern for now, Fawkes, Oxton proceed with caution." Jamison jumped when he heard Captain Amari's voice right behind him all of a sudden.

"They are asleep, we should hurry." Lindholm whispered as he urged both Jamison and Lena to proceed to the hangars. After he said this, an alarm siren blared around them, Jamison gasped and ran as fast as he could following Lena. "There is our dropship! Get in quick!" He mustered barely out of breath pushing Lena inside. "Hey! Fawkes get in!" Lena protested from inside as the older teammates rushed in behind her, but Jamison remained by the door of the dropship. "Ooh I will... just you wait!" He smiled triumphantly holding up what seemed like a remote control. "Fawkes! Get in here now!" Lindholm roared at him, before the aussie could either refuse or follow a sharp pain pricked him on his backside, taking in a gasp of air and feeling everything going around him at a much slower pace, Jamison turned around wobbling, falling down to the ground like a ragdoll, a brief glimpse of his teammates looking at him from the inside of the dropship and Captain Amari holding up a small gun on her hand before his eyelids fluttered shut. "Lights out..." Captain Amari chuckled, putting away her sleeping dart gun. "Oh this is just great! Now I have to carry him!" The swedish man protested as he dragged Jamison inside the ship, the younger man snoozing like a baby. "It's what us veterans do Torbjörn, carry the weight of the young ones." Grumbling under his breath, the engineer just nodded as he pulled his teammate in.

* * *

Fluorescent white lights hit Jamison when his eyes finally fluttered open, he jerked his head up and scratched his hair "Uh... where am I? Did we flop?" He looked around, finding his teammate Lena sitting next to the bed "No, the mission was a success, but Captain Amari had to sedate you. She said she saw you assuming a weird pose and a remote on your hand, and that meant trouble." Jamison shook his head, and lifted his upper body from the covers. "Crikey! D'you reckon they are mad at me?" Lena shrugged and flashed a slight smile "Captain Amari seemed pretty amused! Can't say the same about Lindholm... he was grumbling the entire trip back." Jamison gulped and tried to sit upright on the bed, when a dull, slightly burning sensation ran over his left buttock. "Whoa... her aim was perfect!" Lena chuckled as he tried to rub the spot. "Uh... you think they will give me the boot?" Jamison looked at his teammate with a worried face, she shook her head and got up from the chair making for the exit "Doubt it, we covered all the spots we were supposed to. Now rest some more and make them worry about that dart." Jamison smiled and laid back on the comfortable bed, he had so much to tell Mako later today.


End file.
